


Make a Move

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Welcome to Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Discussing emotions and desires, First time bottom McCree, Fluff and Smut, Idk if I miss something let me know please, M/M, McCree has a fantasy and Hanzo more than delivers, Porn With Plot, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: McCree struggles to bring up having sex with Hanzo.It's not that he's embarrassed at the idea of sleeping with the archer, he's more than thrilled at the prospect.What he's unsure about is what end he wants to be on and if Hanzo would be willing to help him fulfill an old fantasy of his.





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing a tumblr prompt somewhere with a premise like this and what can I say, I was inspired. 
> 
> This can be read separately from "Welcome to Overwatch" but this takes place shortly after that one ends! I'd intended this to be pure porn but hey, plots gonna happen.

McCree can vividly remember when in Deadlock some drunk fool had told him, "you are the walkin' definition of a top." He'd finally started gaining some real muscle definition, working on his intimidation factor. The group had laughed, McCree joining them even though in his head he was wondering how that was a good thing. 

Over the years and one night stands, he wondered if perhaps he'd been cursed that day. Every partner, no matter what, assumed he'd top and nothing else. None were serious enough to warrant more than a tip of his hat before he left, so he'd gone along well enough. It wasn't like he didn't have a good time too, so really, did it matter?

It was a nice fantasy, when he had the time to indulge himself, finding a strong man to fuck him senseless into next week. Probably wouldn't happen but hey, a cowboy can dream.

~

Somehow it's Fareeha that brings it up when they're training one morning. Hanzo is still recovering and not allowed to start training again quite yet. 

"Have to say I'm almost disappointed I haven't heard you two lovebirds yet." 

McCree nearly dropped his gun, spinning to face her with his best glare. He and Hanzo had been doing movie nights, a lull between missions as Talon was staying rather quiet. They would cuddle in McCree's room and take turns picking movies. 

"I thought I was past all this teasin'." He quickly unloaded the pistol, fanning the hammer just for the hell of it. Hoping it serves as a warning to drop the topic.

Fareeha doesn't bite, "oh come on. Spill it cowboy. I know you two keep hanging out in your room." 

Slowly reloading, McCree kept his gaze on the target he wanted to obliterate next, "we been watchin' movies. He said it's easier to sleep when relaxing."

He can hear Fareeha's jaw drop but he focuses on his shooting, excited at the prospect of Hanzo being able to train with him again.

Expecting more teasing, he decides to turn and face Fareeha, startled at seeing her smiling gently.

A simple clap on the back is all he gets as she starts to leave, "you're too cute." 

McCree frowned, face flushing as Fareeha left the range. She couldn't wait to tell her mother.

*

"You and Jesse have been spending an awful lot of time in his room as of late." Genji waggled an eyebrow Hanzo's way, the archer rolling his eyes as he adjusted his position once more.

The two were supposed to be meditating. A way for Genji to prove to Angela that Hanzo wasn't doing anything too serious during the day and was properly recovering.

"It is almost comforting to know that your gossip habits have not changed." Hanzo relaxed, letting his eyes close. They were outside and feeling the sun on him was refreshing. 

"Oh come on. As if you weren't as bad as me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hanzo chuckled as Genji groaned. "It is none of your business but Jesse has been showing me classic Westerns. I find it easier to sleep at night after watching them."

He can feel Genji's dumbfounded gaze on him, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on keeping his breathing steady. 

"God you're serious aren't you?"

Hanzo laughed at that, opening his eyes to see Genji flop down onto his back, "is it really that hard to believe?"

Narrowing his eyes, Genji chuckled, "back in Blackwatch people called him 'the ultimate top'. Not that I would know, rumors in that group spread like wildfire."

Eyes going wide and face flushing, Hanzo scowled at his brother's shit eating grin, "must you? What makes you think our, sexual prospects, are up for discussion?"

"Just want to make sure my brother knows what he's in for is all!"

Hanzo frowned, unable to resist asking in the lull of conversation, "he is exclusively a top then?"

"Look at him! It's pretty obvious I think." 

Giving a dismissive wave of his hand, Hanzo ended the topic, "let us actually meditate while out here."

_Somehow I doubt that is entirely true._

*

Of course right as Hanzo thinks to ask the cowboy, a sudden mission pops up. A team is put together quickly and shipped off the next morning, McCree and Genji both going with a handful of others.

Hanzo sees them off with a smile, a deep kiss in the cowboys case. Seeing him wobble onto the transport while others wolf whistled made it all worth it. 

He ends up gaming with Hana most of the day, the two in the rec room with Hanzo propping his leg up to stretch the knee.

"I'm surprised you didn't insist on going with them." Hana curses when Hanzo takes the lead, they were currently working on a tie breaker in a racing game.

"From what I hear it seems Talon was threatening to make a scene. Even if I was healed, I doubt I would have gone with." 

It would make sense Talon would try and retaliate after spectacularly losing Hanzo. He shuddered at the thought, gripping his controller just a tad too tight.

Hana nudged him with her elbow, "I'm glad you decided to stay. Everyone was freaking out on how to get you back."

Relaxing, Hanzo chuckled, "that is what people keep telling me. It is nice to be back. Though I will be happier when I can shoot fools in the face."

Hana snorted, losing her grip on her controller enough for Hanzo to zip ahead and finish the race in first place. 

"You cheater!" 

"Ignore all distractions, young one." The two laughed loudly, playing well into the night.

*

_Haaaaaaaan. Doll I'm sooooo bored._

_Babe this mission is a bust I can feel it in my bones._

_Shit are you sleepin??_

Blinking blearily, Hanzo stared at his phone as it dinged again.

_Hope ya aren't. If so I'm gonna feel guilty._

_Well I was sleeping but I suppose I have slept long enough._  He'd been up until almost three in the morning settling tie breakers with Hana. Sleeping until nine wasn't too bad.

_Shit sorry sweetie!_  
Chuckling, Hanzo flopped back into bed, phone in his hands. Really no reason he had to be sitting up to text his boyfriend. Boy, THAT was going to take some

getting used to. 

_It is fine. There is little to do for me anyway. I can nap later if I desire. What makes you say the mission is a bust?_

_Just a feelin. Can't help but think they were hopin to get you back._

Tucking his blanket closer, Hanzo sent back, *if that is the case then will the mission end early? If Talon wishes to get me and I am not there will they follow through on their threat of mayhem?*

_Heres hopin. Wanna get back and show ya some more true cowboy culture!_

Laughing, Hanzo tried suppressing a sudden yawn, *how many more movies do I need to watch to know that Americans have a penchant for riding horses long distances?*

There is an almost uncomfortable pause before his phone dings again, this time Genji, _brother what did you do to Jesse?_

A few alarm bells go off at once, _nothing why?? Is he alright?_

A photo comes, it's McCree covering his face with one hand, phone pressed to his chest. Unless he's hallucinating, Hanzo can make out a dark blush on the cowboy.

Huh. What could have?

Oh. OH.

Ignoring replying to Genji, Hanzo texts McCree again, _the sexual innuendo was unintended Jesse._

_Sweetpea don't know if I can handle anymore a those. Not on a mission anyhow._

Deciding to push his luck, Hanzo smirks, _is it the thought of me riding that embarrassed you? Or perhaps you wished to be the proper cowboy in this scenario_?

Not exactly as subtle as he had hoped to broach the subject but hey, to the point works too.

Somehow he feels he can hear McCree curse under his breath on the other side of the world. 

_Wouldja look at that. Teams callin a meetin. Gotta go sugarplum. Catch ya later._

_Jesse McCree I expect a proper answer later. You can wait until you return if you wish but I will have an answer. Understood? Stay safe dear._  A kissy face emoji gives it just the right amount of charm. 

Hearing thunder, Hanzo wiggled until he's properly comfortable. He's always wanted to spend a rainy day in bed. Perhaps sometime he'd be able to do so with McCree.

~

McCree sat anxiously in the transport. The mission had been drawn out a week, which really was about four days longer than it needed to be. 

A total bust, odds are Talon hadn't even been in the city at all. Missions like that weren't too terribly common, more a nuisance than a lucky break. 

What had his insides in a nervous twist was Hanzo. The 'sex joke', as he's been referring to it as, has him with a choice to make.

Hanzo wasn't the kind of man to just forget something like this. He expected an answer. 

_I can handle this one of two ways. Number one is challenge Hanzo to give me his best cowboy impersonation. He'd take to the challenge with gusto._  The thought of Hanzo above him like that has him adjust in his seat.

Something nagged in the back of his mind though. A little hopeful light bulb, blinking rapidly in hopes of staying lit.

_Course the other option is see if those hands can do to me what he does to that bow_. Another image flies through his mind, this time with him on top of the archer. 

Suppressing the jolt of lust that shoots down his spine, McCree looked back out the transport window. They were maybe an hour from base tops. 

_Decisions, decisions._

*

He finds Hanzo in the range, firing arrow after arrow. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight, McCree leans against the door way of the range. It's always a treat to watch the archer in action, the look of concentration paired with watching him move fluidly with intent.

The archer suddenly pauses, head spinning around as McCree gives him a tip of his hat. Hanzo smiles, making McCree’s heart stutter a bit.

“I was not aware you all were returning. I have been training all morning to make up for lost time.” 

The cowboy walks forward as Hanzo starts putting things away, "finally got the all clear then?" 

"I may have been badgering the good doctor most of yesterday. She told me to do as I please." 

McCree laughed loudly, picking up a few stray arrows, "yeah that'll do it."

Clearing his throat, McCree tugs at the collar of his shirt, "say, sweetheart. Think in an hour you could meet me in my room?" 

Tilting his head, Hanzo faces the cowboy with a raised brow, "is everything all right?"

Forcing an easy smile, McCree fiddles with the brim of his hat, "sure is. Just wanna clean up a bit and spend time with ya is all."

Hanzo nods, "very well."

*

Deciding to shower himself, Hanzo made his way to the cowboys room right at the hour mark. Knocking on the door, he waits for a moment. Inside he hears shuffling around. Before getting a chance to question anything, the door slides open.

Slowly Hanzo steps through, the door quickly closing and McCree on him in a flash. He doesn't quite expect the kiss he receives but Hanzo relaxes into it, gasping as McCree goes to deepen it.

Somehow they make it to the bed. They both topple onto it, Hanzo groaning at feeling something hard digging into his side. Between that and the tongue in his mouth, Hanzo struggles to breathe. 

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss, propping himself up and meeting McCree's lust filled gaze. The cowboy licks his lips and Hanzo struggles to remember what he wanted to say. 

"I see you have made a decision?"

He's almost afraid he's said the wrong thing when McCree's confidence falters, pressing his burning face into Hanzo's lap.

Running a hand through the cowboys hair, Hanzo pressed on, "tell me what you want Jesse." 

The mechanical hand sits on one knee, McCree speaking softly, "promise not ta laugh?"

"Of course. Speak to me dear."

Exhaling, McCree rolls over to meet Hanzo's eyes, "every time I've been with someone, I've topped. Jus' how people've seen me since I was a teen."

Slowly Hanzo nods, "I had heard as much."

"Well, your text had me thinkin'. Would you, do the honor of topping tonight?"

Grinning, Hanzo leaned to kiss the cowboys forehead, "I would be honored." Smiling back, McCree readjusted himself and the two started kissing once more.

McCree's heart felt like it might pop, feeling Hanzo urging him out of his clothes with featherlight touches to his sides had him scrambling to pull off his shirt.

Hanzo chuckled at his eagerness, leaning back as McCree straddled him, shirt thrown to the floor without care. 

"Eager. I like that," Hanzo was slow to start palming at the bulge in McCree's pants, enjoying the sounds of his moans getting louder and louder as Hanzo was spurred on to pick up his pace.

The cowboy only groaned, jerking his hips to chase Hanzo's hand, "Han, please." His hands dug into Hanzo's shoulders, head beside his neck. 

"Tell me what you want Jesse."

Licking his lips, McCree took a deep breath, "honey I'm fit ta burst. Want ya inside me. Please." 

"Very well. Strip out of your pants and allow me to do the same." The cowboy was quick to back away, fumbling with the button on his jeans. A gentle hand stops him, head shooting up to see Hanzo smiling gently.

"Easy cowboy. I will take care of you, I promise. Now, remove these and then give me your lube." 

Nodding, McCree tried steadying his breath once more and watched Hanzo casually slip his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. 

Both pairs of pants hit the ground and McCree is quick to hand Hanzo the lube, repositioning himself in Hanzo’s lap once more. 

He’s rewarded with a kiss as Hanzo pops the cap and coats his fingers, urging McCree up a bit. 

McCree shudders as a lubed finger gently teases his hole, the sensation completely new. He’d fooled around with it himself a few times but actually having another person wanting in was a new sensation.

The finger finally slides in and McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo’s neck, mouthing at his collarbone while adjusting to the intrusion.

“You are doing so well for me Jesse. Am I the first one to do this for you?” 

The cowboy only nods lamely, moaning as the finger starts moving around. 

“I am honored. How does it feel?” The finger wiggles around, searching for something. 

“Feels real go- Hanzo!” McCree’s yelp has Hanzo grin, jabbing the cowboys prostate again. Feeling McCree tighten his grip spurs the archer on. 

Another finger slowly joins and McCree suddenly realizes what he’s been missing out on. All the fantasizing in the world couldn’t prepare him for the delicacy yet startling accuracy of Hanzo’s calloused fingers. 

It’s almost too much. The fingers prying him open and the feel of Hanzo’s erection against his own has McCree seeing stars. 

“I cannot wait to be inside of you Jesse. You will not be able to walk tomorrow once I am done with you.”

McCree feels his face darken and his dick seems even harder at the promise. Somehow Hanzo is reading his mind and knows just what to say.

“God baby, please, anythin’. God Hanzo feels so good.” He knows he’s babbling but a third finger effectively fries his remaining working brain cells. 

“Jesse, a condom?” The word doesn’t even register but McCree whines at feeling Hanzo ease his fingers out. With a pout, McCree throws open the drawer of the table beside his bed, unceremoniously dropping it in Hanzo’s hand.

“Thank you dear. Now,” Hanzo slides from under McCree, “lay on your back.”

McCree happily complies, watching Hanzo with rapt attention as he puts the condom on and slicks himself up. He then gets back on the bed, hovering over the cowboy and lifting his legs.

The feeling of Hanzo’s dick pressing against his hole has him shudder, toes curling in anticipation.

The archer takes it slow, watching McCree intently for any signs of discomfort. Once fully in and seeing McCree’s blissed expression, Hanzo gets serious.

“Hanzo!” McCree’s shout as Hanzo starts pounding away is probably loud enough to disturb the whole base.

Hanzo doesn’t verbally respond, one hand used to prop himself up while the other roams the cowboys body. McCree keens as a slick hand slides over a nipple, body rocking to match Hanzo’s momentum.

His nipple gets pinched to a stiff peak, Hanzo lowering his head to lick at the other.

“You are doing so well for me Jesse. So tight and beautiful, all for me.” Leaning back, Hanzo takes McCree’s hips in hand and adjusts his angle.

All McCree can manage is another scream as Hanzo’s strikes true again on his prostate. He squeezes his eyes shut, white sparks flashing as he can only focus on how good Hanzo feels. Is making him feel.

Hanzo never stops his praise, a hand eventually making its way towards McCree’s drooling dick.

It’s all too much, McCree giving another shout as he coats Hanzo’s hand in white, sending the archer over the edge as he buries himself as deep as he can in his cowboy.

McCree is boneless as Hanzo slumps on top of him, both of them coming down from their high together. 

McCree hisses as Hanzo pulls out, unused to the feeling.

“Are you all right?”

The cowboy managed a shaky laugh and a thumbs up, “never better sweetheart.”

Throwing the condom away and wiping them down, Hanzo flops back onto the bed, drawing McCree close to him.

McCree welcomes the embrace, the two men quickly passing out.

~

“Brother! You made it to dinner!” Genji’s shit eating grin gets a laugh from the rest of the team as Hanzo casually enters the kitchen.

Narrowing his eyes, Hanzo only shrugs before going to prepare two plates to take back to McCree’s room. The cowboy had woken up starving but quite unable to walk properly.

Hanzo had taken it as a compliment, to McCree’s utter embarrassment.

“I will not be staying. Jesse is, unwell and wishes to eat in peace.”

Genji snickers, “brother he was loud enough that I’m sure Talon could hear him.” 

More laughter erupts before Hanzo smirks, speaking in Japanese, _"oh by the way brother. He is no longer exclusively a top.”_

It’s a shame Genji has his mask on but the distressed groan he gives is prize enough. 

Two full plates in hand, Hanzo leaves the kitchen. It’s his turn to pick a movie after all.


End file.
